produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Jung Chaeyeon
|birthday = December 1, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 166cm |weight = 49kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Jung Chaeyeon (정채연) is currently an idol and actress under MBK Entertainment. She ranked #7 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History In September 2015, Chaeyeon debuted in MBK's girl group DIA. She temporarily withdrew from DIA, along with groupmate Ki Huihyeon, to participate in Produce 101. She rejoined the group after Produce 101 and her promotions with I.O.I ended. In May 2016, Chaeyeon debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. In August 2016, Chaeyeon made her acting debut in Drinking Solo. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Yum-Yum" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) DIA Albums * Do it Amazing (2015) * Happy Ending (2016) * Spell (2016) * YOLO (2017) * Love Generation (2017) * Present (2017) * Summer Ade (2018) * NEWTRO (2019) Singles * "Somehow" (2015) * "My Friend's Boyfriend" (2015) * "On the Road" (2016) * "Mr. Potter" (2016) * "Will You Go Out With Me?" (2017) * "Can't Stop" (2017) * "Good Night" (2017) * "Woo Woo" (2018) * "Woowa" (2019) BCHCS Singles * "You're the Moon and the Earth" (2016) * "LO OK" (2017) * "Give Me A Kiss" (2017) * "It's Your Choice" (2017) Collaboration * "Merry Summer" (with Various Artists) (2016) * "Together" (with Basick, Seunghee & Janey) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) DIA * Somehow (2015) * Somehow (Drama ver.) (2015) * I Wanna Listen to Music (2015) * Lean On Me (ft. Microdot) (2015) * My Friend's Boyfriend (2015) * On The Road (2016) * Mr. Potter (2016) * The Love (2016) * Will You Go Out With Me? (2017) * LO OK (2017) * Can't Stop (듣고싶어) (2017) * Good Night (굿밤) (2017) * Woo Woo (2018) * Woowa (2019) BCHCS * LO OK (2017) Appearances * Elsie - I'm Good (2015) * Various Artists - Merry Summer (2016) * Kim Heechul & Kim Jungmo -Ulsanbawi (2016) * Ki Huihyeon, Jeon Somi, Choi Yoojung and Kim Chungha - Flower, Wind and You (2016) * Eat Sleep Eat - Together (2016) * DINDIN - Super Super Lonely (2017) * Jeon Woosung - Serenade (2018) Film * Live Again, Love Again (2018) Television Variety * Daily DIA (2015-2016) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Go Go Mr. Paik! (2016) * Hit The Stage (2016) * YOLO (2017) * Battle Trip (2017) * Law of the Jungle (2018) * Inkigayo (2018) * The Barber of Seville (2019) Drama * Sweet Temptation (달콤한 유혹) (2015) * Drinking Solo (혼술남녀) (2016) * 109 Strange Things (109 별일 다 있네) (2017) * Reunited Worlds (다시 만난 세계) (2017) * I Am (아이엠) (2017) * Marry Me Now (같이 살래요) (2018) * To Jenny (투 제니) (2018) * My First Love (첫사랑은 처음이라서) (2019) * My First Love Season 2 (첫사랑은 처음이라서 시즌2) (2019) CF I.O.I * Sweety (2016) * Elite #1 (2016) * PAldo Ramen (2016) * Sparkling Water (2016) * Etude (2016) * Play Stick (2016) * Stella Beauty (2016) * SK Telecom (2016) Solo * JAYJUN Compilation * Tales Runner (2017) * New Balance (2017) * ALLETS (2017) * Burger King #1 (2017) * Legion of Heroes (2017) * LAMUCHA (2017) * KT #1 (2017) * KT #2 (2017) * KT #3 (2018) * KT #4 (2018) * KT #5 (2018) * Healing Bird (2018) * Burger King #2 (2018) Gallery Promotional/Pictorial See: Jung Chaeyeon Gallery Produce 101 Jung Chaeyeon Profile.jpg Jung Chaeyeon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Jung Chaeyeon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Jung Chaeyeon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Jung Chaeyeon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Jung Chaeyeon Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Cute Produce 101 Jung Chaeyeon 정채연|Self Introduction Produce 101 MBK Ki Heui Hyeon, Kim Dani, Jung Chae Yeon @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 MBK Trainees - ♬Bad Girl Good Girl EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Jung Chaeyeon - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJung Chae Yeon – Group 2 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The New World Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJung Chae Yeon - Sunmi ♬Full Moon @ Position Eval. EP.07 20160304|Full Moon Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 Eyecontactㅣ Jung Chae Yeon - ♬Yum-Yum(얌얌) @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Yum Yum Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 정채연 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Jung Chae Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 채연 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I So Mi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160512|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 정채연 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Jung Chae Yeon Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Selfie MV 채연CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 정채연 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Jung Chae Yeon VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 정채연 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Jung Chae Yeon VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161027|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (2) Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.O.I Category:DIA Category:Actress